In recent years, with a constant development of internet technologies, many communication devices, network devices, and data devices are integrated into one subrack to form a device subrack. As electronic devices such as communication devices, network devices and data devices become more and more integrated and get larger and larger in scale, heat density inside the device subrack is getting higher and higher so that heat load of an entire cabinet for installing the device subrack is increasing greatly. Water cooling is gradually applied to heat dissipation in the field of electronic communication due to its high thermal conduction efficiency.
Currently, the manner of a common water cooling heat dissipation is to install a water cooling heat dissipation subrack independent from the device subrack in the cabinet. This manner has the following disadvantages: firstly, the water cooling heat dissipation subrack independently installed in the cabinet occupies a large space within the cabinet; and secondly, both of plug/pull process and liquid supply process of the water cooling heat dissipation subrack are required to be controlled manually, resulting in low ability and efficiency in the thermal conduction of the system; thirdly, the water cooling heat dissipation subrack may drip water when being controlled manually, and water exists within a water cooling pipe in a single board pulled out.